


Give Me All You Have

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wings, mentioned Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Gabriel simply to get him out of the bunker to get away from the walls that he sees every minute and their brothers who never seem to stop going at each other. What he doesn't expect is for Gabriel to take him to a motel and have him offer himself up for more than a couple rounds. This is in between said rounds and one more thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All You Have

Gabriel looked out the window, smiling as he watched the rain. It had been a long time since he’d been on Earth long enough to enjoy the rain. He leaned on the window sill, grinning as he made a small bolt of lightning streak across the sky and he knew that no one knew it would be him. The wind picked up and he wrapped a sheet further around his body.

“I can’t believe you flew us into the middle of a hurricane,” came a voice from the bed.

Gabriel grinned as he turned to see none other than Sam Winchester sprawled in the bed of the motel they were currently in. His hands were behind his head and his legs shaped like a four as one was bent up behind the other. Gabriel took in his naked form. He’d not had time to do so before but now that they weren’t caught in the lust of the moment, he took all of the other in.

“I told you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the weather like this,” he said as he moved back toward the bed as he watched the other.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “I will admit when I told you to please take me away from the bunker so I could see something new… this was not what I had in mind,” he said as he held his hand out just as Gabriel kneeled on the bed. He took him by the waist, leading him downward so that Gabriel ended up on his stomach, laying across it as he smiled down at him.

Gabriel smirked. “Really? Because this is exactly what I had in mind, my moose,” he said.

Sam shook his head at the others words. In all honesty, this really wasn’t what he’d had in mind. He’d just told Gabriel to fly him away from the bunker. He’d been stuck in a bit of a rut, looking for case after case, watching Cas and his brother go at it like two rabid humans that hadn’t eaten in days and the only food was each other’s faces.

Gabriel had made the first move, of course. As soon as they appeared in the motel room, he’d pushed him down on the bed and climbed atop him, telling him that if he didn’t want this to push him away. At first, Sam thought about doing just that. But when the other kissed him, he felt a spark he’d not felt in a very long time. He’d not been able to control himself from there.

“No, I got that, Gabe,” he chuckled. “I think I got that around round three,” he said to the other.

Gabriel smirked once more down at the other and moved. He moved up and straddled his hips, Sam’s hands calculating and sliding against his skin as he moved until they rested on his waist. “We could always go for a round four. Ride you so hard we could make my wings come out,” he whispered as he leaned down and kissed the other.

Sam hummed into the kiss before he pulled away, his curiosity ever present. “Is that actually something that can happen?” he asked the other.

Gabriel nodded. “Mhmm. It’s not really ever happened to me before but I do know that if you give it to me really good, my wings will pop out.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the others choice of words. “Uh… so if it’s never happened to you, how do you know that it’s true?” he asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

“I guess you could say a certain birdy told me. One who has a little experience banging a certain Winchester,” he snickered.

Sam made a face. “Gabe!” he said, wriggling as he threatened to throw the other off.

Gabriel laughed. “Alright. Alright, I’m sorry, Sammich,” he said as he leaned down and kissed him again.

“You come up… with the weirdest names,” he muttered against his lips before he smiled and rolled them, pinning Gabe underneath them and twisting the sheet around them.

“Oo. Kinky,” Gabriel hummed as he looked up at him with nearly hooded eyes and brought his hand up to go through long, soft, hair. “Is this where you take me rough and hard?” he whispered to him.

Sam moved his hand over his body, touching every bit of exposed skin. He leaned down and brought the others earlobe between his teeth. “What do you think, Gabe?” he asked in a low, husky, voice.

Gabriel gasped. He had to admit that in a lot of ways, Sam was just flat out special. Not only because he had never really taken an interest in guys before but because Sam was one of the very few humans he’d ever been with. He’d spent days upon days, years even, creating his own little sex dolls that walked and talked and did what he wanted. He always thought that was better than being with someone real. Because he knew himself the best, right? Who better to know what you like better than yourself.

But he was wrong. Sam knew. Sam just knew what he liked and he found a way to press every single button. He found a way to get him to react every single time and he loved it. From the way that he took his earlobe into his mouth right down to the way that he ran his fingers along his skin in a way that drove him crazy.

“Sam,” he whispered as he reached down and let his fingers run along his arm before he gripped it. “If you keep that up, I am nearly going to demand another round,” he joked.

Sam smirked. “You know, Gabriel… I told you when you brought me here that it had been a very long time for me since I had been with anyone,” he said to the other. “So it is not as if another round would be all that hard for me when you are looking at me the way that you are,” he offered.

Sam smiled down at him, lost in his own thoughts for a moment. He had never been with anyone like Gabriel. It was never so easy to be with anyone else like it was for Gabriel. He will admit that sleeping with the archangel was a bit of a snap decision on his part. He wondered if when they separated it would be awkward, if they would need to be away from each other. But it was the exact opposite. They only wanted to be closer and it was refreshing, really.

They had talked for a little while but after speaking to each other closely and in hushed tones, they couldn’t hold back from wanting more of each other and they refused to deny each other of their bodies.

But more than that, Gabriel awoke something in him, something that he had never even had with Jess. He felt like he was twenty again and in his sexual prime. Okay, so he was only in his early thirties, but still. This felt like no one night stand, no relationship he’d had.

Gabriel looked up at him with a smirk. “What is going on behind those eyes, moose?” he asked the other as he played with his hair.

Sam chuckled. “Shut up,” he said to the other as he pressed as close as he could get, covering the others body with his own in a way that he already knew Gabriel liked.

His hands drifted lower and lower until they pulled the sheet from between them, exposing Gabriel’s body to him once again. He could hear a crack of thunder outside and the wind whipping against the motel and for some reason, it felt like the charge in the air only charged the air between them.

He leaned down and kissed the other hungrily, feeling Gabriel respond in kind. He didn’t break the kiss as he moved between Gabriel’s legs and hooked them up by his waist. “Gabriel,” he whispered to the other, kissing at his neck. “Let me see your wings.”

Gabriel made a soft noise but he grinned as the other asked that. He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders as he thought about it. “Sam, I think that’s something you have to earn, don’t you?”

Sam pulled back to look at the other. “Earn? What do you mean earn?” he asked the other.

Gabriel leaned up and kissed him deeply. “How about I make you a deal? If you can… how did you say it earlier how I liked? Mm. If you make love to me so hard that my wings pop out, you will have seen them.”

“You’re joking, right?” he asked the other. “You said flat out that it’s never happened to you.”

“Well that’s because you are the first man I’ve been with in hundreds of years. And let’s face it, none of them were as tall and as strong as you are.”

Sam lifted an eyebrow. “Flattery isn’t going to help, Gabriel.”

“I don’t know. It might boost your ego a little. Get you to do exactly what I want,” he countered as he ran his hands down the others back before he pulled him back in for another kiss. “Just try,” he breathed.

Sam made a noise as he kissed the other back, humming. His eyes closed and he got a sense of determination. He moved his hips, grinding down against the others hardening cock and he himself moaned at the friction.

Gabriel was so beautiful. It was not a thought he ever thought he would have about the archangel turned trickster but it was just about the only thought that had been consistent the entire time they had been in the motel.

Gabriel moaned at the way Sam handled him; at the way he rocked their bodies together and it was electrifying. He was hard as a rock in moments and he whimpered. “Sam… please,” he whispered. “Take me again,” he said to the other.

Sam reached for the lube that Gabriel had made appear mere moments after they’d landed in the motel and coated himself. “Are you sure you don’t need to be stretched once more?” he asked.

“No time for your sweetness, Samsquatch. Take me,” he said to the other. “I’m an archangel. You’re not going to hurt me.”

Sam gave a nod before he lubed himself up and before he really knew it, he was pushing himself into the man beneath him, completely taken with the way Gabriel threw his head back and gripped the sheets with a colicky moan.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” he whispered to the other as he moved the hair out of the others face and kissed him deeply.

Gabriel lay there, breathless, and with his legs hanging open. “Sam,” he whispered between kisses. “Move,” he pleaded.

Sam nodded, nearly forgetting as he was getting lost in watching the other. He did as he was told, beginning to move into the other with a moan. Another thing it hadn’t taken him long to forget; just how good Gabriel felt.

Gabriel’s mouth hung open, though his eyes remained shut. Little noises came out of him, little squeaks and whines as Sam moved inside him. Four times now and he was sure he wasn’t going to get tired of Sam having him, of taking everything he had.

Sam cradled his lithe body in his arms so that Gabriel knew he had him, that he was going to bring him to the very pique. “That’s it, Gabriel,” he whispered, having found out in a very short amount of time that the other liked to be talked to, liked hearing his voice whisper dirty little things. “Moan for me, my archangel.”

Gabriel moaned louder. “Sam,” he whimpered. His hips began to move in time with the others and it was almost perfect. But he needed Sam deeper, faster, and harder.

Without warning, Gabriel flipped them completely, taking a place on top of the other before he started to ride the other with a new ferocity.

It was Sam’s turned to gasp and throw his head back as he felt the others body move on top with him with a speed and passion he wasn’t aware the other even wanted. “Fuck, Gabriel,” he moaned to the other as he reached for his hips and held him there. He tented his legs, planting them on the bed so that he could move up and meet the other. He met his hips every time, causing him to go deeper into the angel.

“Sam!” he cried, moaning, more expletives falling from his mouth, the storm raging in the back ground and if Sam didn’t know any better, he would think they were the ones causing it.

That’s when it happened. He looked up to see Gabriel, practically bouncing on his cock and moaning his name, to see the others eyes glowing. He’d seen it before in different angels but never in this one and never in this kind of situation. He breathed and moved a little harder, wanting Gabriel to truly feel it like he seemed to want. He moved the other just a little bit, searching for something.

At first Gabriel didn’t know why he was being moved, shifted, and he tried to stop him until Sam hit the sweet spot deep inside him and he threw his head back once more, his entire body beginning to spasm.

Sam watched him, mesmerized by the way the other looked right now. It could have been the sex talking but he was pretty sure he could see a halo. “Come on, Gabe. Show me those wings,” he whispered.

Gabriel whimpered and it only took a moment before he was doing exactly what Sam was telling him. His wings exploded into existence, feathers flying everywhere and the table and chairs that were in the motel make a hell of a sound as they splinter against the wall from the force of Gabriel’s wings hitting them.

Sam is almost distracted from the mind blowing sex by the mind blowing, golden, set of giant wings that are now hanging over them and blocking out the crappy motel lighting. That is until Gabriel’s walls start to close around him and he is snatched back to the real world where Gabriel is riding his cock like no one has ever done.

“Sam… oh fuck, Sam… s-so close,” he moaned as his hands opened and close as if needing something to grip on to.

Sam offers his own hands, letting Gabriel grip him and steady himself at the same time. His eyes, still glowing, looked directly at Sam as he moaned his name and it was more of a turn on than he ever thought something like that could be.

“Come on, Gabe. Come for me,” he whispered.

Gabriel whimpered but he wouldn’t let himself. He held himself together, waiting. “Together, Sam,” he breathed, panting hard.

Sam nodded and he let himself go, feeling Gabriel tumble over the edge with him. The entire motel room filled with the sounds of their climax and the sound of the storm before Gabriel collapsed down on top of him, still panting hard as he buried his face in Sam’s shoulder.

Sam smiled at the feeling and he moved to bring his hands up to run down Gabriel’s back when he was stopped by his right wing. His eyes opened to look down and now, now he was taken aback by the bright golden wings. They were gorgeous and something to behold. He only vaguely remembered Dean saying something about Castiel’s wings but he was sure not even Michael or Lucifer’s wings would compared to these. “Gabe,” he whispered. “Your wings… they are… amazing,” he breathed.

Gabriel smiled softly. “You think so?” he asked in a lazy and dazed state.

“I do,” he chuckled softly. “They look like real gold,” he said.

“I think they might be,” he offered. “I’ve never actually tried to make gold out of them but I suppose when you are a magical, celestial, being, anything is possible,” he smiled.

Sam huffed a laugh, holding the other a little tighter as he reached for them, smiling when he got a hum out of the body above him.

“Mm. Sam. That feels good,” he whispered.

“You can feel that?” he asked the other.

Gabriel smiled. “Yes. I can feel it. It is akin to you stroking my nether regions. And I may be an archangel but I do not have the energy or the stamina to go for another round of the horizontal mambo just yet, my Sam.”

Sam shook his head with a laugh that he wasn’t really able to keep in. “Always such a way with words.”

“You love it.”

“I’m beginning to,” he said softly as he leaned in closer and kissed Gabriel deep yet soft and gentle.

Gabriel smiled up at him with an almost adoration, something in his heart for the younger Winchester that he never thought he would have for another being let alone a human. It wasn’t that he was close to blasphemy, he just never thought that was where is years would take him. He was glad that it did.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he offered. “You can play with my wings all the live long day,” he whispered against his lips. “If I get to go around to all the silly angels and say ‘hey, this is my boyfriend Sam Winchester,’” he said with a grin.

“Hm. I’d take that deal,” he nodded with a serious face. “But you see that’s a two way street. Lot more nights in the bunker. Lot more nights with me and my long legs that sometimes kick. You down for that?” he asked the other.

“Hm… does that mean I have to watch our brothers be together more?” he asked, sighing when Sam nodded. He retracted his wings and got up, heading toward the bathroom. “Well then I guess that’s a deal breaker. Sorry, Sam. It’s been fun,” he teased.

Sam smirked, watching the other go and for a moment, he thought he might have been serious. But when he heard the water going and a call of his name… he knew that this was going somewhere he liked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! This is not beta'd and I wrote it so fast that this was basically a rough draft. I am over on Tumblr by the same name so if you would like to follow me and send me prompts for this pairing or any pairing listed on my page, I'm taking them willingly! I love you all! 
> 
> Please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
